Bueno, eso ya es algo
by Daydreamer and Nighthinker
Summary: Bloom está insegura. Tras su reconciliación con el princípe de Eracklion esta temerosa de haber cometido un error. Un sueño le da el impulso necesario. Los padres de él no quieren a una princesa sin corona. Dudas en su mente y sólo un hechicero puede darle respuestas. Es tiempo de tomar una decisión. Segunda parte de "Ella sí que merece ser mi chica". Sparxshipping moderado.


Dos historias en menos de 24 horas, debo admitir que esto me sorprende hasta a mí. Bueno, anoche mientras publicaba "Ella sí es digna para ser mi chica" me llegó un momento de inspiración que terminé hace tal vez media hora pero bueno... debo admitir que tras la tercera temporada empecé a odiar al personaje de Sky, así que le dije adiós y empecé a leer Sparxshipping, encontrándome con grandes autores "emberfire" si no me equivoco es una de tantos; pero están en inglés, así que me di a la tarea de publicar en español acerca de esta pareja y ya tengo tal vez dos o tres proyectos que los incluyen. Así que los dejo que lean. Nos vemos abajo.

* * *

Bloom está insegura. Su frase lo dice todo:

"_Bueno, eso ya es algo"._

No puede evitar desconfiar de Sky. No quiere hacerlo pero no se quiere engañar.

Probablemente esa relación no tiene futuro; no después de lo que sucedió en Eracklion. Suspiró y su rostro se volvió un poco más melancólico. No podía confiar aunque eso era lo que quería hacer. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro le decía que no se dejara llevar o lo volvería a perder todo. Su corazón.

El lanzamiento de aquella esfera brillante diseñada por Timmy la relajó un poco y celebró, ante la mirada incrédula del novio de Musa. Sonrió mientras despejaba sus pensamientos del rubio y continuaba con los chicos.

**O.O.O**

Bloom se relajó en cuanto regresó a su habitación en Alfea y apenas tomó una ducha se sentó en la ventana. El último sueño en el que había implicado a Baltor.

"_Yo puedo ayudarte a encontrarlos. Las que me condenaron son las mismas que se encargaron de ellos". Le había dicho a lo lejos._

"_Esto debe ser un sueño" contestó la pelirroja seria, sin saber si quería confiar en él. _

"_¿Acaso crees que esos chicos te ayudarán? Sky cumpliendo su deber como rey, la princesa de Solaria con sus problemas." Dijo el hechicero con astucia. _

"_Cuantas veces dejarás que te pisotee y mienta. Acaso Diaspro se seguirá interponiendo entre ustedes dos. Esa chica no se rinde tan fácil." Volvió a hablar dejando sin palabras a la pelirroja. _

_Ella se quedó de pie, Baltor tenía razón, odiaba admitirlo, pero la tenía. Diaspro era de sangre noble y la chica que sus padres querían para Sky. _

_Ella solo era una princesa sin reino. Apretó los puños y eliminó la sensación de lágrimas en sus ojos. No iba a llorar, no se mostraría débil ante nada ni nadie. Ella era fuerte._

_Bloom solo le miró de nuevo. "Deja de hablar si no me conoces." Fue lo único que salió de sus labios._

"_Sé de buena fuente que hay oscuridad en ti" fue interrumpido por ella._

"_En todos hay oscuridad y luz, solo tenemos que elegir qué lado resaltar" ella tensa al verlo acercarse a ella y dejar la distancia mínima entre ellos dos._

"_Es de mala educación interrumpir a las personas" acarició la tersa y sonrojada mejilla. "has sido invadida por la oscuridad una vez. Tienes la idea de lo que se siente."_

_Se quedó de piedra cuando tomó su rostro barbilla y la besó con una inesperada delicadez. Ella se retiró "No me vuelvas a besar" murmuró furiosa y sonrojada._

_El se alejó y la miró fijamente. "Bloom, sé lo que piensas, pero esto no es un sueño. Recuerda nuestro nexo." _

Sacudió la cabeza y volteó hacia el atardecer. Era cierto, ella no amaba a Sky, solo lo quería pero nada más. Recordó ese beso y la sensación que la había recorrido.

Baltor no podía estar enamorado de ella, eran enemigos; él había destruido su hogar. Una silenciosa lágrima cayó de su ojo. Sky, la primera mentira y ella le había perdonado. Los celos hacia Avalon en segundo curso y ella lo había entendido; ahí había muerto un poco de su amor. Y ahora lo sucedido con Diaspro en Eracklion le habían hecho desear desaparecer. Tal vez ya no lo amaba de esa forma, solo como un amigo y un buen recuerdo.

Debía hablar claro con Sky. Terminar con esto; así después de vencer a Baltor se iría en busca de sus padres. No podía interrumpir la vida de sus amigas.

Tomó su teléfono y en seguida apareció la imagen del rubio. "_Hola Bloom_"

"_Hey Sky. Nos podemos ver mañana_" le preguntó algo seria.

"_Claro, ¿estás bien? Te noto algo seria_" contestó preocupada.

"_No es nada de qué preocuparse_" dijo ella.

"_Te veo en Alfea_" dijo y luego oyó las voces de los demás chicos en el fondo. "_Me debo ir, lo siento. Codatorta nos llamó a una reunión_".

_"No te preocupes, nos vemos_" murmuró y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla cercana.

Suspiró por última vez y se alejó de la ventana. Cerró los cristales y puso buena cara para sus amigas.

Bloom tenía una decisión. Cerró los ojos y sacudió sus dudas fuera de su mente.

Tenía que solucionar algunas dudas, y debía buscar al hechicero para que él las respondiera, no podía rendirse ahora.

Con sus tacones, salió de la habitación. Firme, como la heredera que debía ser.

La portadora del Fuego del Dragón.

La última princesa de Dominó.

Y como la única que podía vencer a Baltor.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido? Yo por ahora debo volver a mis deberes escolares, pero espero reportarme pronto. Antes de que lo olvide, Chiara Polairix Edelstein gracias por tu comentario. Debo admitir que nunca me agradó Sky, y luego me pareció totalmente meloso y ahí detuve todo. El Sparxshipping si que tiene un gran potencial. Los amo juntos.

Gracias por haber comentado, me alegraste la mañana.

Y una posdata, esta es sólo la parte dos.


End file.
